fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick
Summary Rick is the son of the main protagonist of our multiverse series sean and his wife grace, making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Rick peeb Origin: our multiverse Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: '''saiyan, human hybrid '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Rick will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Low. with his nano-bots), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '(His dad Believes he could defeat Super Perfect Cell and possibly contend with Kid Buu with Super Saiyan alone) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be at least be as fast as his dad was ) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level ' 'Stamina: Very high. Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: A longsword Intelligence: High Weaknesses: He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan hybrid blood, Ki acts as the source of Rick's incredible power and abilities. Rick's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. *'Masenko:' Grace's original signature technique, which she learned from Piccolo, then Rick learned it from his mom. After placing both of his hands above his head with his palms facing towards his opponents, he fires a powerful blast of ki. By charging it longer, he can also throw it as an explosive sphere of energy. *'Kamehameha:' Sean's signature technique, which Rick learned from his father during their training. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Rick can perform with his hands. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Sean learned between the Ice and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations, Rick learned this from his father. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Rick putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Rick. *'Saiyan Physiology:' The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Rick will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Rick to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Rick is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers.. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Rick achieved this state becuse he was born with it. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, and though Gohan has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue as he was born with it. his first transformation into a Super Saiyan 2 caused him to become extremely sadistic. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. Key: 2047 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Our multiverse Category:Princes